A Love Discoverd
by that70slover
Summary: A total LL…what else? This is kinda and AU… Starts when Rory is 2 and how the LL relationship could have developed! Read it! Please!
1. What will we do?

Disclaimer- I don't own...blah blah blah....

(This is kinda like an AU.... a cute, but different way of raising Rory...)

Lorelai and Rory have been living in Stars Hollow for about a year...Rory is now 2...Lorelai is 18 and Luke is 20

It is a really cold winter day in Stars Hollow. Lorelai and Rory are walking hand in hand to get to Luke's diner.

The bell rings and Luke looks up already knowing who it is. She comes here every day. Luke waits all morning to see her face, she comes in everyday at 9:18 wearing her blue parka holding her daughters hand. Luke found himself extremely attracted to this girl. She had the most beautiful eyes, gorgeous hair and never let a conversation get boring. To him Lorelai Gilmore was the perfect girl.

"Lukeeee!!!" wailed Rory, pulling away form her mother's hand. He Ran over to the counter and did her best to plop herself onto one of the high stools.

"Hang on there Kiddo." Said Lorelai who gave her daughter a boost and took the seat next to her.

Luke leaned over the counter looking at Rory and Lorelai "How are my two favorite girls?" He asked that every morning, Lorelai just figured he did it for Rory but Luke also intended it a lot toward her.

"I'm fine Lukey! How are you?" Rory asked giggling.

"Better now that you here! What can I get for you today little one?"

"Coffee!!!" said Rory bouncing to her knees on the stool.

"No way Mini-me!" Lorelai exclaimed pushing some of Rory's hair behind her ear. "She'll have apple juice and eggs. I'll have the coffee." Rory furrowed her brow at her mother. Lorelai caved "okay...you can have 2 sips."

"4!" Rory argued

"3..."

"Deal!" Rory exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Luke noticed Lorelai wasn't as peppy as she normally was during the morning. "Lorelai?" he questioned.

"Yeah, What's up Luke?" she answered snapping back into reality.

"You seem distracted, is something wrong?"

"Rory, honey?" Lorelai turned to her daughter

"Yeah?"

"Go wash your hands in the bathroom while I talk to Luke for a second. Then I'll take you to play with Lane."

"Kay..." Rory said as Lorelai helped her off the stool.

When Rory was out of sight Lorelai turned back to Luke. "Luke, I'm in trouble."

"What happened?"

"Last night Mia came in to the shed and told me that it needed to be renovated before the tourists start coming in the spring. So technically, I need to find another place for Rory and I to live. And soon, because we only have 3 days to move out. I don't know what to do. I can't afford to pay for an actual room in the Inn, or another place in this town. And now I think my only option is to go back to Hartford to live with my parents. Which I really don't want to do because ever since I had Rory I had started this whole "independence" thing and if I go crawling back to them now they will stick it to me whenever they can and add it to the ever-so-long list of 'Bad Choices Lorelai Made'."

"Stay here." Luke said very nonchalantly.

"What?" Lorelai replied a little taken back by his response.

"You and Rory. You can stay with me upstairs. There is plenty of room. Stay until you can get back on your feet. Take as long as you need."

"Are you serious?" Lorelai stared at him "I mean we are a lot to handle. Rory wakes up a lot at night and I sing in the shower and we would be a total pain."

"No you won't. I like having you two here." He said "trust me, stay as long as you like."

"Thank you Luke." She said to him going behind the counter to give him a hug. "Thank you so much you don't know what you just did for us."

Just then Rory came out of the bathroom "All done!" she exclaimed running into her mothers arms.

"Hey babe, how would you like to live here with Luke for a while?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Party with the burger boy!" she replied. Luke just rolled his eyes. 'Way too much like her mother' he thought.

Lorelai wished she could do something to show Luke how grateful she was. She was going to be homeless. Or worse, be living with her parents. There was something about Luke to her. Something nice. He was always so nice to her, even if they got into the occasional rift, she could always count on Luke to be there at the end of a hard day.


	2. Moving Day

"Mommy" asked Rory who was sitting on the couch in the shed, holding a copy of Little Red Riding Hood in her hands "Why we leaving?"

"Because our house needs to be fixed."

"Broken?"

"Yes, kinda." Replied Lorelai "but don't worry we have another house."

"Where?"

"We are going to live with Luke at the diner."

"Why?"

"Because he wants to help us out."

"Why?"

"Because he is our good friend."

"Why?"

This was starting to irritate Lorelai a little "Because he is very nice."

"Why?"

"Because he likes you so much." Lorelai was sure that if she, as a child, ever did this to her mother she would be up in her room before she even finished getting the second 'why' out of her little mouth/. That is why Lorelai never lost her temper at Rory and answered all her questions no matter how many that was. No matter what, she vowed that she would never be her mother.

"Oh," Replied Rory "when we leave?"

Now, actually" Lorelai said taping the last of the few boxes they actually had shut. "Ready babe?"

"Yep!" Rory said taking her coat from her mothers hands."

Minutes later Luke showed up in his green pick up truck. (a/n this is before they had the jeep.)

"Is this all?" he asked looking at the 9 boxes and 2 shopping bags that were on the ground.

"That's it." Said Lorelai.

"Okay said Luke picking up the first box and loading it in the truck. 5 minutes later they were all ready to go.

"Hop in" said Luke

"Just a sec." Lorelai said in response. "Come here Rory." Her daughter cam running into her arms, and Lorelai scooped her up. Luke couldn't help but notice how much Lorelai loved her daughter and how much Rory loved her mother. Lorelai was so good at being a mom even if she was only 18.

'She had nailed down that tactic right when the doctors handed Rory to her in the deliver room.' Like thought to himself.

"Hey Ror." Lorelai directed to her daughter. "This was you first home. I always want you to remember that. This is where everything happened."

"Kay Mommy." Said Rory giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Can we go to the new house now?"

"Sure babe. Lets go." Lorelai walked to the car with Rory in her arms.

All 3 piled into the truck. Lorelai had to hold Rory on her lap seeing how there was no car seat.

When they arrived at the diner Luke went around to the passenger side door and opened it. Immediately he felt something clinging around his neck.

"He Rory." He said, "You're excited I see!" She said returning the hug. He loved this little girl with all his heart. He'd see her grow up. From the first time Lorelai walked into the diner holding a little ting thing all wrapped in pink blankets he knew he loved her. Both of them...

When they entered the apartment upstairs, Lorelai was shocked. He had gone all out. Luke had made a crib for Rory. It was obvious he did it all by himself. I was a deep stained brown crib with carvings of flowers along the edges. And over the top of the crib, along the headboard he carved out "Rory" and painted it pink.

Directly across form that in the opposite corner there was a double bed. It had purple sheet and many pink and blue pillows. One, which was a big "L" witched matched Rory's "R" in her crib. Above the bed hung big posters of U2, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Metallica, and one of The Offspring with a big read "X" over it.

"Oh my goodness, Luke" she said with tears in her eyes

"You don't like it?" He asked

"No, I love it!" she replied putting Rory down on the floor. "You didn't have to do all this!"

"I didn't," he replied "but I wanted to."

"You are the sweetest man alive!" she said embracing him in a huge hug "I don't know what we would have done without you!"

She pulled away from him, though still holding on to his strong forearms, and looked him straight in his eyes. 'His big beautiful green eyes" she thought. Lorelai leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you" she said and then he pulled her into another hug.

'This is how I always want it to be' Lorelai thought to herself 'In his arms, Forever. But I can't be. I have a kid. He's 20 years old. He doesn't want the responsibility of a 2 year old.

'This is how I always want it to be' Luke thought to himself still holding Lorelai close to his body 'With her forever. But I can't. She has a kid. She wouldn't want me intruding on her live and making things harder for her.'

"MOMMY!!" cried Rory, pulling on her pant leg. "Did you see my new bed?!?!"

"Yeah!" replied Lorelai kneeling down to be the same height as Rory "It awesome!" she said with a big smile "Thank Luke."

Rory skipped over to Luke who was now sitting at the kitchen table "Hey Lukey?" she asked attempting to pull herself onto his lap.

"What can I help you with kiddo?" he asked pulling her to his lap.

"Thanks for my bed." She said in a softer voice than normal. She kissed his cheek. "I love it."

"No problem kiddo." He said returning her kiss.

She was just about to hop off his lap when she looked at him again "Mommy happy too." She said. Then she smile and hopped off his lap.


	3. A bedtime story to remember

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK!!!)

_Later That Night_

"Come on babe, time to get you ready for bed!" Lorelai said as she picked up Rory and carried her upstairs.

"Bye Lukey!" Rory yelled over her mothers shoulder as they disappeared behind the curtain.

"Okay babe" Lorelai said to her daughter who was sitting in the bathtub, "head back!"

Rory tilted her head toward the ceiling and her mother used a cup to pour water on her daughter's head to rinse out all the shampoo.

"Okay!" Lorelai proclaimed, "We're done!" She lifter Rory out of the tub "Pajama time!"

Rory picked out the pajamas form the drawer and brought them over to her mom. "These ones!" she said holding out the pink footie pajamas that Lorelai had made her.

"Nice choice!" Lorelai scooped Rory up in her arms and carried her to the changing table Luke had made for her. Lorelai put a diaper on Rory followed by the pajamas and them swung her into the crib.

"Story Mommy!" said Rory who was jumping up and down in her crib. "Please?"

"Okay," replied Lorelai, "what book do you want tonight?"

"No mommy, you make up story for me? Please?" Rory, as young as she was, always knew how to make her mother cave. All she had to do was look at her with her big blue eyes, bat her eyelashes a couple times smile sweetly and then say, "Mommy, I love you."

"Once again babe, you got me!" Lorelai pulled up a chair next to her daughter "What kind of story do you want?"

"A good one!"

"Leaving me a wide open range there babe." Rory just smiled "I love you mommy...."

"Alright, Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. This beautiful princess had grown up with lots of money. She got everything she wanted when she wanted it. But she was never happy. She didn't like having all this money. She realized that she would rather have a real family rather than riches. One day the princess got sick and tired of her mommy and daddy being so mean to her. So she packed a bag, got on a horse and rode out of the kingdom. She rode and rode until she was very tired. She didn't have many things or anything to eat. She stopped her horse in a little town. A small quiet town. The exact opposite of what she just left. She hopped of her horse and went into a din...tavern. There was this man standing at the counter. He just stared at her and she stared right back. She approached the counter and sat down. The princess couldn't help but notice how handsome this man was. He sure wasn't as rich as all the other boys she met. But he sure looked a lot nicer. He had big green eyes and a smile that stretched across the entire room. She fell in love. She knew it. They started talking and then this boy realized that this was the girl for her. They fell in love with each other. The strongest love that walked the planet. They were made for each other. They both knew it, right then, and they lived happily ever after."

Rory was half asleep by the time the story was over. Lorelai realized she was telling the story more to her than her daughter. But she couldn't let herself think about that. She stood up and kidded her daughter cheek and stroked her hair. "I love you Rory"

"Love too mommy." Said Rory groggily.

Just as Lorelai was about to pull the blanket up over her daughter, Rory shifter in her sleep opened her eyes and said "Mommy, where's Lukey?"

"Downstairs sweetheart."

"Get him, wanna say nighty."

Just then Luke walked through the door. "She asleep?"

"Not yet. She wants you to say good night to her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You sound surprised."

"I am."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just...me...?" Luke said "well, I'd be honored to." He walked over to the crib and put his hand on Rory's head "Night kiddo." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Nighty Lukey..." she said.

"Awww.... Luke that was so sweet!" Lorelai said teasing him a little. She turned to get her stuff to change for bed. She turned toward the bathroom and began to walk. But something was different than it was before. She noticed Luke's bed wasn't there.

"Luke?" she questioned. "Where is your bed?"

"It's your bed Lor." He replied

"What!?!!?"

"You get the bed. I'll take the couch."

"I can't do that to you!" It's your bed!"

"Not anymore. I'm giving it to you"

"I don't accept it! I mean wee come barge into you life take over you whole apartment and now you don't even have a decent place to sleep!"

"I'll sleep on the couch." He said keeping his cool.

"No, I will."

"No you won't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes! Luke I..." she began but Luke cut her off.

"Lorelai" she said grabbing her arms. She just stared at the floor. "Look at me." he tilted her chin up with his thumb. Lorelai was tingling all over. He was touching her. So tenderly, so nice. He was so warm. "You take the bed. I don't need it. You run around all day with Rory. You deserve a good nights sleep." She began to protest but he stopped her again. "I mean it."

"Luke you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

"Thank you." She said reaching n for a hug. He returned it hugging her so close.

Now was his chance. He had to take it. It was now or never. He had to do it. She slightly pulled away form her and looked straight into her eyes. He knew she was feeling the exact same way. He put one hand behind her head on her soft brown curls and used the other to cup her chin. She leaned down and embraced her in a warm kiss.

At first Lorelai was a bit shocked. But realized this is everything she had ever dreamed of. Love, happiness, passion, closeness all rolled into one neat package.

Lorelai returned the kiss. He hands resting against his chest. Her lips parted a little signaling that she was ready for tongue. Luke took advantage and began to run his tongue over her soft, raspberry lips. Slowly he entered her mouth. He caressed all parts of her mouth with his warm tongue and Lorelai did the same to him.

After several minutes they pulled away in desperate need of air. "Wow" she said stroking his strong cheek.

"Yeah, Wow." Luke said in reply. He expected the kiss to be great, but that exceeded great. That was intense. Like all of this passion had been building up for the past year and a half and it was all just released.

"That was great." Lorelai said a little flushed.

"Yeah it was."

"Do you think it was a mistake? You know with out living situation and all?"

"Not at all." He replied "I wouldn't take it back for the world."

"Good, me either."

He embraced her in another passionate kiss. This time it moved faster, her hand were now in his hair and his but her ass. "It feels right ya know?" Lorelai said in between kisses."

"You have no idea."

"I think I do." She said

"You know, I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you..."

"Really?"

"Oh yea," he said

"Then why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I'm just stupid I guess."

It was getting more heated by the second. One of Lorelai's legs was now straddling Luke. And she could feel his hardness through the front of his jeans.

"Okay" Lorelai said breaking the kiss, collecting herself.

"We can't do this."

"Why?" he asked, "I thought you wanted this"

"I do! You don't know how much I do! But ummm... my kid is like 15 feet away and I don't want to scar her for life, and I think if we continue with this there is a definite chance I might."

"Oh yeah..." Luke said with a smile.

"But you know Luke," Lorelai said with a seductive look on her face "That bed does look pretty big. If you think that you can control yourself...we might be able to squeeze tow people in it...."

Like smiled and kissed her forehead. "That can be arranged."

They got changed into their pajamas. Lorelai in boxer shorts and a whit AC/DC t-shirt, and Luke in just boxer shorts. Lorelai was stunned to see Luke's chest. She knew he was strong, but the six-pack spoke for itself! And Luke was memorized at how gorgeous he looked in anything, especially when anything included no bra....

They crawled into bed and he hugged her close to him.

"Thanks for letting us stay here" She said drawing small circle on his chest with her fingers.

"Thanks for sharing your bed."

"Anytime cowboy." She said with a sly smile.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. Nothing felt more right, nothing felt more perfect....


	4. From Lukey to Daddy?

**A/N:** I know I have been slow to update this story and let me start by saying I'm very sorry. Since October things have been weird. My grandpa was very sick and I was away in NJ every weekend visiting him and then I had 21 people at my house for thanksgiving. Then in mid-December my grandfather passed away and I missed a whole week of my crazy catholic/private school. When I got back I have to finish up all my makeup work and make up like 5 tests I missed. So things have been pretty hectic since then a week after Christmas I went to NY for a New Years Eve wedding and then I had to go back to school and try to figure out all this new crap everyone started without me! So then I had to worry about midterms! But now there over and I'm home so I'm doing a well-waited update! Sorry for the wait…I did get a comment on how I wasn't updating fast enough but now you know why….

**8 Months Later**

"RORY!" Lorelai yelled from the bottom of the diner stairs "It's time to go!… NOW!"

"Otay otay!" said Rory as she started down the stairs holding the railing tight. "I'm comin'!"

"Aww…Rory you look so cute! Are you excited about school?"

"Mommy, I don't think I gonna like school…."

"Of course you will kid. You will make lots of friends. Everyone will love you!"

"Prowmise?"

"Double promise."

Lorelai helped Rory put on her jean jacket and her new pink backpack (complements of Luke).

Just then Luke came out of the kitchen. "You girls ready for you big day?"

"You betcha!" replied Rory who skipped over to Luke. Luke scooped her up in his arms.

"Good!" he said giving her a peck on the cheek. "Lets get going!"

Lorelai walked out of the diner followed by Luke and Rory. It was just a short walk across the street to the school. When they arrived Luke put Rory down and she walked over to her mom.

"I don't wanna go mama. It's too big…." She said taking her mom's hand and holding it tight.

"Oh honey, listen, you'll be fine. Don't worry. And look you can see our house form the school. Whenever you miss home just look out the window and you will see the diner. Okay?" she said bending down so she was al eye level with Rory.

"Kay…" she said nervously.

The 3 of them entered the high school. The pre-school was located in the back. Rory held both Luke's and Lorelai's hand as the walked. When they got there they entered the classroom to meet the teacher. Each student was introducing themselves to the say their name and say who it was that they were with. Rory noticed that all the girls and boys were saying, "This is my mommy and daddy."

' If all these grown up boys are daddies….then is Luke my daddy?' Rory thought to herself.

"And what is you name?" the teacher asked Rory.

"Rory Gilmore." She answered simply.

"And who did you bring with you today?" the teacher inquired again.

"This is my mommy," she said pointing to Lorelai. "And this is my daddy." She said pointing at Luke.

Lorelai and Luke, surprised by this straightened their postures. "Um…" Lorelai spoke first "I'm Lorelai Gilmore and this is my…this is Luke Danes".

"Well nice to meet you both. I'm Miss Curran."

After about 5 minutes of small talk it was time for the parents to leave. Rory gave her mom a big hug. "Bye mommy. I love you." Lorelai kissed her cheek "Love you too Kiddo, now be good and one of us will pick you up at 12 o'clock."

Rory then hugged Luke "Bye daddy. Love ya!" This didn't make Luke anymore comfortable than the 1st time she said it. "Bye. And remember you can see the diner from the window."

Lorelai and Luke left the school and walked over to the gazebo. "Well that was awkward." Lorelai started.

"Just a little." He replied sticking his hands deep into his pockets.

"You are you know."

"What?"

"Rory's dad." Lorelai said moving close to him. "Your more of a dad that Christopher ever was. He disappeared before Rory was even 4 months old. And you…. you are just go great to her…to us…to me." she placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Yeah well, that's what you do for someone when you're in love." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"When your what?" she asked

"In love. I love you Lorelai Gilmore."

"I love you too Luke Danes. More than you know."

She put her arms around his neck and Luke slowly leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Their foreheads met and they just looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Lorelai picked Rory up at school later that afternoon. She couldn't stop talking about how much she loved it.

"And her name is Lane, and he has brown hair, and she is super nice, and she likes to color, and we played together all day, and I shared my snack, and we sat together at story time, and…."

"Wow…slow down there kiddo. So you like it?"

"Love it."

"Good."

"Where are we going?" Rory asked her mother as they walk along the Stars Hollow streets.

"Well, we're going to Lu…I mean Daddy's to get some food and I though we could have a picnic outside in the town square."

"Fun!" Rory replied. "Hey mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything." Lorelai said sitting her and Rory on a bench.

"Is Lukey my daddy?"

"He's better."

"I like him as a daddy."

"Me too babe, me too."

_One Month Later_

"Okay bye sweetie. Tell Mrs. Kim if you need anything and she'll give me a call and I'll run right over."

"Kay mommy" Rory said giving her mom a hug. "Love ya."

"You too kiddo"

This was Lorelai's first night away form her daughter. She was a little nervous but knew she was in good hands with Mrs. Kim.

Lorelai walked toward the diner. She was so tired. She hadn't been home since 6 that morning. Her day started with going to school with Rory for Parent's Day then to the Inn where she had to deal with this couple that were stealing towels. Then she drove to Hartford to get to the bank and figure out where all her money was, and then picked up Rory at Miss Patty's then brought her to Lane's for her first sleepover. All that was on her mind was seeing Luke. It was Friday so Ceaser Sr. was running the diner because it was Luke's night off. Lorelai entered, greeted Ceaser and then headed up stairs.

When she walked into the apartment all the lights were out and the room was being illuminated with hundreds of candles. The table was set like in the movies and Luke was standing next to it holding a single rose.

"What is this?" she asked stepping more into the room. Luke walked over to her took her and looked her straight in the eye. "Lorelai, " he started

"When you walked into my diner 3 years ago I was amazed. Amazed by you. You are perfect. Everything I could have dreamed and more. You are what makes me get up in the morning and what makes me go all day with a smile on my face. I can't ever image living my life with out you. I know we are young and I know you have a past, but I can accept that, just like you have accepted me. I love you so much and nothing would honor me more that for you to become my wife."

"Luke…"

"Lorelai" he got down on one knee "Will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes Lorelai looked at Luke and nodded. "Yes!"

Luke stood up and hugged her as tight as he could. He picked her up and swung her around. "I Love You."

"Right back at'cha"

Luke kissed her hard pulling her as close to him as possible. They both knew where this was leading

"L—lu—ukkee?" Lorelai said in between the kisses he placed on her color bone.

"Huh?" he replied

"I haven't….uummmm…I haven't been…umm…with…anyone...since Rory ..ya know…?"

"Do you not want to do this?"

"I do I really do. Trust me I've been wanting to do this for a while…but you know last time I had some…un-expected results…"

"We don't have to worry about that. We'll be totally safe. Promise."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"What then?"

"Last time I …ya know…with someone…things were fine…but when life got a little messy, he took off. I don't want you to take off."

"Never."

"Promise?"

"Double Promise."

Lorelai smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

**A:N- I'm going to start moving faster and jumping a couple months ahead just to get the new story line started.**


End file.
